


Colors of a Sunset

by deomai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deomai/pseuds/deomai
Summary: His mind swam with all their countless close calls, near deaths, challenges and hurt they’d shared. The losses they suffered. How each day they could have lost one another, how they kept it hush-hush and as casual as two pining men could.





	Colors of a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> this is my bad attempt of an apology for how to love but also like....... hunk/keith is GOOD SHIT and i have no shame

“So,” One of the two forms spoke, voice soft as he relaxes against the back of the porch swing. Autumn had just begun, the air still sticky with summer’s heat as the sky is painted in deep oranges and dark reds. “So,” The other parrots, a grin and raised brows directed towards the mellowed man next to him. For a while, Keith finds himself quietly swaying them as he returns the goofy grin with a smile of his own.

“Did you ever expect it to end up like this?” He finally asks, thumb pressing against his blade’s haft. Never one to stray far from it after so much, even when he felt safe. The two men continue to sit in their peace, just outside of their newly shared house. It was painted the same orange as the sun bled during its setting, the same hue Keith and Hunk adored so. After pondering the question, Hunk offers a hum as he leans back, gently tugs Keith a bit closer to his side. “No,” He answers honestly, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

His words breathe nothing but the truth. Tone soft, eyes looking off into the distance. His mind swam with all their countless close calls, near deaths, challenges and hurt they’d shared. The losses they suffered. How each day they could have lost one another, how they kept it hush-hush and as casual as two pining men could. Sure that if they allowed themselves to be exactly what they were now, the real possibility of losing one another would only hinder them and make everything hurt so much worse.

Being able to hold Keith, express their shared affection openly and warmly, to not deny themselves of each other- it was a dream come true for each of them. Years of painful longing put to rest and replaced with two silver bands they’d slip onto one another’s fingers in only a week. Their relationship a flame that burned brighter than the red tones scattered around their home in the form of flowers, the swing they sat on, the welcome mat they’d picked out together.

With a small hum, the smaller male huddles up a little closer into Hunk’s warmth. Their windchime clinks as the year’s first cool breeze brushes past them, Hunk’s hand offering a gentle squeeze around Keith’s shoulder when he feels the shiver beside him. “Are you happy? Any regrets?” He asks, curious of what might have brought on the original question. He was admittedly a little anxious of what the response may be, too. “I’m happy. Horribly happy…” Keith assures. Though his fiancé does relax, he also knows there’s something more lying beneath the surface. “I’m sensing a ‘but’,” Hunk gently presses, cautious in his approach to keep from scaring Keith off.

“I really am happy, Hunk, I promise. I just wish we were all still here. All of us still together, still a team. A lot has changed and I can’t say I was ready for what peace meant.” The words hold a heavy weight, an unspoken trouble for all of the Paladins. Allura and so many others had been lost along the way, it was no easy thing to move on from. Their years of being stuck together on a relatively small ship were over. The planet didn’t need heroes right now. They were allowed to relax, but relaxing was a big undertaking and they all still suffered his or her fair batch of nightmares. Of memories.

Understanding, Hunk gave a slow nod. “We lost a lot of really great people along the way,” The brunet murmurs. He knows full well ‘lost’ was likely ‘didn’t save’ to his loved one. He and Keith had talked far more than they’d let anyone know, had shared some of their darkest secrets and spent countless secret hours together. He knew the way his lover thought and was painfully aware of his need to save every last person, alien and human alike. The pain that weighed on them all for not being able to was real, practically thick enough that not even a knife could slice through it.

“I think they would be happy, though. Y’know, happy that we did save as many people as we could. Saved more than we lost. It’s over now and it’s okay. But it’s also okay to mourn them, I still do, too. You don’t have to carry that alone.” Hunk promises. Their hearts and minds may take years more to heal over it all, may never truly heal, but they were content to at least have one another. Nothing threatening to steal them from each other’s sides any longer thanks to the very people who gave their lives for it all.

For a while, they sat in a comfortable, albeit sorrowed, quiet. Companied by bird song and the wind whispering through the chimes and jingles of metals dancing together. “Hey, honey?” Keith finally pipes up again, glancing up in that awkward little way that was entirely  _ him  _ and incredibly endearing. “Mhm?” Hunk encourages, trying to calm the raven-haired male with a smile. The softly spoken “I love you.” brings a red hue to Hunk’s cheeks almost immediately. Keith laughs openly, pressing a kiss to the embarrassment. “I love you, too, Keith. Now, come here, you’re just begging for a hug!”

**Author's Note:**

> cats prolly out of the bag i didnt watch season 8 cause fuck that noise.
> 
> also for a bonus; in my head i imagine hunk yelling "hug" would have kosmo (who obvi lives with them) teleporting onto them to join in and they just all fall off the swing ok thanks bye


End file.
